looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Looney Tunes Show/Tropes and moments
Tropes *'And Call Him "George"!' - Elmyra Duff is an example of that. *'Anvil on Head' - Various skits feature this classic gag. *'Animation Bump' - The first and second seasons, followed by the fourth season, share animation with the early 2000s webtoons. *'Art Evolution' - The first and second had an animation style similar to Tiny Toons Adventures and Animaniacs, but the third season had episodes resorted to a downgrading quality. The fourth season had resulted into a peculiar mix between the first and second seasons' animation style and the webtoons animation style. *'Badass Bookworm' - Wile E. Coyote (and by extension, Calamity Coyote), self-proclaimed super genius. *'Beta Couple' - Daffy/Tina to Bugs/Lola (and by extension, Plucky/Shirley to Buster/Babs). Also Sylvester/Sylvia to Tweety/Aoogah. *'Big "SHUT UP!"' - In Foghorn Leghorn's words, Ahhh, shut up! *'Biting-the-Hand Humor' - Various skits constantly mock Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and WB Kids. *'Breaking the Fourth Wall' - Various characters (mainly Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Foghorn Leghorn and the Warner Siblings) commonly do that. *'Butt Monkey' - Almost everyone suffrered from it, even the ones who commonly win. *'Carnivore Confusion' - Foghorn Leghorn suggested to the Barnyard Dawg to find chicken at a fast-food chain in one episode. *'Catch Phrase' - Most of the cast has one. *'Crossdresser' - Very common, specially when we talk about Bugs Bunny (and occasionally Daffy Duck). *'Densier and Wackier' - Compared to various Looney Tunes television adaptions. *'Do Not Call Me "Paul"' - Bugs Bunny when Cecil Turtle mistakes his name, Lola Bunny when she's called "doll", Babs Bunny when she's called by her full name and Dot Warner when she's called "Dottie". *'Dogged Nice Guy/Girl' - Pepé Le Pew (and by extension, Fifi La Fume) and the Warner Siblings. *'Double Entendre' - Despite being a family-friendly show, various skits use this trope. *'Early Installment Weirdness' - In A Special Kitty, Penelope Pussycat was mentioned as Sylvester's sister, but in latter appearances, they're refered as cousins. *'Five-Man Band' - Bugs Bunny (The Leader), Daffy Duck (The Lancer), Porky Pig (The Smart Guy), Sylvester (Team Pet) and Tweety (Tagalong Kid). Occasionally, Foghorn Leghorn serves as the Sixth Ranger. *'Genki Girl' - Dot Warner. *'Girly Pigtails' - Petunia Pig (like usual). *'Half Dressed Cartoon Animal' - The most notable examples are Porky Pig, Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Shirley the Loon and the Warner Siblings. *'I Am Not Weasel' - Hippety Hopper (always confused with a mouse), Penelope Pussycat, Furrball (sometimes confused with skunks) and the Goofy Gophers (confused with squirrels, mice and hamsters). *'Jerkass' - Daffy Duck (and by extension, Plucky Duck). *'Loads and Loads of Characters' - Merging four shows into one is an example of that. *'Logo Joke' - Porky Pig saying Th-th-th-that's all, folks! in the Warner Bros. Animation shield. *'Man of a Thousand Voices' - The majority of the male cast in almost all episodes. On the female side, we have Kath Soucie, Grey DeLisle, Tress MacNeille and Tara Strong. *'Motor Mouth' - Sniffles. *'Outlaw Couple' - Bunny and Claude. *'Returning the Roots' - Used once in one of Wakko Warner's lines from The Warners and Mr. Jones, where Wakko's voice returned to its Animaniacs Season 1 voice for only a short time. *'Role Reprisal' - Most of the cast reprise their roles from former incarnations. *'Stalker with a Crush' - Once again, Pepé Le Pew (and by extension, Fifi La Fume). *'Suddenly Voiced' - Hector the Bulldog, Calamity Coyote, Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot. Wile E. Coyote, Penelope Pussycat and Furrball are exceptions, since the first speaks in some media (most of them without the Road Runner), the second spoke for the first time in Really Scent and Carrotblanca and the third had a few (but short) times that he actually spoke. *'Take That!' - Disney, Viacom and Fox are common targets. *'Talking to Himself' - Jeff Bergman does a lot of this when he's both Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck and both Sylvester and Tweety. Rob Paulsen, being Yakko Warner, Pinky and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, also fits on this. Moments Funny *The series have a strong humoristic component, with most of its humor being derived from slapstick. Sad/Tear-Jerking Heartwarming Category:The New Looney Tunes Show